


Love Will Always Conquer

by bennet_darcy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennet_darcy/pseuds/bennet_darcy
Summary: After you, an FBI agent is accidentaly kidnapped by a human trafficking ring your team abandons you. But not every team does. After being rescued by a group of Agents from the BAU all of whom are strangers to you, your alliances are called into question. But how could you trust a team who stopped looking for you? Along the way you'll go through the motions of recovering from this traumatic event and maybe even find love along the way.TW: Do not read if you are not in a good mental state or have suffered from trafficking, non-con, and the aftermath. Also if you suffer from depression please take caution and reach out to a friend if it gets to be too much. You are all loved and you are all worth it. Never forget that.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 21





	Love Will Always Conquer

“Shhhh” coos the unsub behind me. It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way. I was never supposed to be in any real danger but here we are. An FBI agent a victim of Sex Trafficking. I’d been here for months and yet nothing in my routine changed and no one seemed able to find me. At this point, no one is even looking for me. This hell hole is my newest reality. As a Criminal Investigative Agent it was almost comical that I wound up here. A small whimper escaped my mouth as a whip hit my back. “Shut up Bitch” said my captor behind me, “you knew the punishment for your actions last night." Right. That’s what this is about. Last night I managed to get a hold of a phone and was seconds away from dialing 911 when I was caught. It had earned me a sharp blow to the head, no food for a week, and 100 lashes.

It had almost worked though and so the punishment was worth it. I wouldn’t get the same chance for a while but this was at least a learning experiment. I steeled myself for the next set of lashes. Two….Three...Four….Five….and Six, the lashes cut off as the man took a chunk of my hair in his hands. “Are you gonna do this again you slut?” he demanded as he pushed my face down to the ground. I couldn’t find the strength in me to respond. This creature didn’t deserve my words anyhow. I felt the man let go of my hair and listened as he fetched another whip. “ANSWER ME BITCH” he yelled as he struck me with both whips. Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, each crack of the whips was faster than the last. Tears now streaming down my face as my back burning and the flesh red and angry. Blood dripped down my sides and onto the floor. The man took hold of my hair again, “What do you say whore,” He ground out. This man was cruel but not the cruellest I encountered over the months. He did, however, have the worst temper and wouldn’t hesitate to kill me. “Thank you master. I’m sorry master.” I breathed out, hoping that this would earn me the slightest bit of reprieve. The man let go of my hair and went for his whips again, “There’s a good bitch,” he gloated and began his incessant torture once more. He had gotten up to thirty-two when a knock sounded on the door. After wrapping up both whips he slammed open the door to unleash his anger on whoever lay on the other side. 

If there was one thing I absolutely knew for certain was this man hated having his torture sessions interrupted. It sounded as if he were about to start yelling when a voice that sounded like his second in commands drifted into the room. “Someone has requested the girl.” He supplied to his leader, “and he refuses to take any other girl but her.” 

I could hear the commander's shoes digging into the floor, “Well tell him that either he can pick another girl or get the hell out of my establishment.” 

He went to slam the door but his coworker stopped it, “He’s offering a million dollars to see this one. Half now and half afterwards. He refuses to spend it on any other girl.” I heard the commander's breath hitch. After reopening the door, he strode over to me and grabbed me by my collar. “It’s your lucky day bitch,” he spat in my face before dragging me over to the door. 

‘Take her to him,” he told his second after tossing me out the door and with that he slammed the door once again. I trailed behind the second on all fours as he led me through a twist of halls and staircases. After fifteen minutes or so we came to a door and he knocked three times. The universal signal that a plaything had arrived. The second then turned and nodded to me as he cracked open the door for me to crawl inside. Looking around as the door closed behind me, the room was much bigger than any other I had ever been in. This had to be the best room for ‘guests’ that money could buy. As I surveyed the room, I found a man on the couch studying me intently but what was odd was the stare lacked lust or pride. Instead it held sorrow and pity. Men like these didn’t have consciousness so why did it seem like this one did? 

The man reached into his pocket for something and I flinched. What he pulled out of his pocket surprised me though. It was an FBI badge! They had found me. I quickly crawled towards the man, not having the strength to walk just yet and sat in front of him. He held two fingers to his right ear, looked around, and then looked at me. I shook my head even though I wasn’t sure if he was looking for bugs or cameras. I knew neither were in here. The men running this place weren’t that smart. He let out a breath of relief and started whispering. “Are you Agent y/l/n?” He asked with hope in his eyes. I nodded, not trusting my voice to convey the message. A look of relief flashed across his face, “Good. I’m Agent Morgan from the BAU. I was sent to retrieve you and get you out. You may be the key to shutting their sting operation down.”

I felt the tears before I saw them. Someone had finally come to save me. He reached out to me and I instinctively flinched back before steeling myself. “It’s alright baby,” he said stopping his hand midair, “I just wanna wipe your tears away. Is that okay?” I gave him a small smile and moved slightly forward. His hand reached out and wiped the wet away from my face. He was like my rainbow after the rain. 

Someone had come for me. Agent Morgan leaned back with compassion in his eyes and asked, “Baby, I need you to stand. Can you do that for me lovely?” I wasn’t exactly sure but I was damn well going to give it my best shot. Struggling, I put as much of my weight as possible on my legs only to crumble under the effort. Agent Morgan catches me before I fall and I scramble back out of his arms. My breath heavy, I look back at the man who just has a look of regret and concern in his eyes. 

“I am so sorry dove. Can you look at me,” looking up Agent Morgan gave me a small smile, “That’s it love. Now, I’m gonna need to carry you to get you out of here, is that ok?” I gave Agent Morgan a quick nod before scrambling towards him. After opening the window, Agent Morgan motioned to scoop me up as I helped him.

Cradling me to his chest he stepped out the low window ducking and carried me to a safe location about a street away. In a flash there was a sudden bang followed by a searing light, Agent Morgan cursed as he set me on the curb and took off running. 

All of a sudden I couldn’t breathe. My breathing was shallow and my shivering was constant and unstoppable. The air seemed to be closing in around me as I noticed a flurry of voices. It was too much too fast. I was back in the original room kidnapped. My hands went to cover my ears as I balled up as much as I could anticipating the pain to come. However, instead of pain a soft warm weight fell on my shoulders. I grabbed the edges of the object and wrapped it around me as much as possible. That’s when I heard the voice. “Miss I need you to focus on my voice. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

No. It had to be a trick, I curled in further on myself. “Damnit Morgan.” The voice cursed. Morgan...I knew that name. Safe. That man saved me. Morgan...he made sure I was safe. I uncurled myself a little bit and cracked open my eyes. The scrawny man infront of me seemed to notice my movement and turned his attention back to me. “Hey, it’s alright you’re ok. I’m Special Agent Spencer Reid. I’m FBI. Can you focus on me?” the man cooed. 

I opened my eyes all the way to get a better look at the man. He seemed safe, and if he wasn’t he looked as if I could fight him off. I nodded at him and my vision cleared a little. The man held out a bottle in my direction. “Take it,” he insisted, “it’s water. You look like you need it.” I quickly reached out and snatched the water from him before taking a sip. After letting the cool water soothe my throat I let out a shaky “thank you.” He gave an awkward nod before gesturing to a flashing object in the distance. 

“Uh- no problem. Do you mind if we move to the ambulance,” I felt the fear flash through my eyes, “no,no don’t worry. It’s just warmer over there and we could get you a gown or something. Plus I could- uh brush your hair out? It needs to be brushed and I’m not quite sure you could do it on your own.” Taking a moment to process all the information that had been relayed to me, I nodded. 

He stood and held his hand out for me to stand I think but seemed taken aback when I started to crawl. “I- I can’t.” I rasped hoping he would get the message. He squatted back next to me and asked in a soft, non threatening voice, “Do you want a wheelchair or do you want me to carry you? But I can’t promise if you choose the chair that they won’t take you away.” I drew back into myself, took another sip of water and strained “y-you.” 

He nodded and took me gently into his arms. He made sure the strange object around me was covering me. When I took a moment to observe it, I realised it was a jacket. A mens jacket at that and it seemed to be the man- Spencer’s. It was nice of him to do that. Agent Morgan hadn’t even thought of that. 

I hadn’t even thought about it. It had become a part of my second nature, a kindness I had become accustomed to not having. Gently setting me down, he set off to talk to one of the women in the ambulance and came back with a gown that would fit me. After helping me out of his jacket and into the gown he placed the jacket back over me and took a seat in the ambulance behind me.

“I-uh have a hairbrush.” Realising what he was implying, I gave him a quick nod. He brushed through my hair in small soft strokes. It hurt a little bit but no where as near as painful as that monster had put me through. As the last of my knots had been combed through, I realised Spencer was humming a small tune. He kept the brush going through my hair in a rhythmic motions, it was soothing as was his tune. It had been so long since I last slept. I fought to keep my eyes open but eventually fell into a soothing sleep for the first time I could remember.


End file.
